


Second Time's The Charm

by ThatSoChangeableChick



Series: Conner's Come to Town [2]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Other, Superfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSoChangeableChick/pseuds/ThatSoChangeableChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There first informal meeting hadn't worked out. Kara really hopes the second round will do the job!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello One and All,
> 
> This is actually from my tumblr. I posted it a while ago but for those who've read my other fics you'll know I'm in the process of moving all my fics to here! so YAY!
> 
> And, this Kara is more based on 'Superman Unbound' Kara but I couldn't find it listed?!!? so...
> 
> Now, heads up!! I've just started a new job and I don't have a lot of free time left. I am working on a few things though so fear not, have this to warm you over :D

“So…” Kara cleared her throat, “You want to grab a bite to eat? I know this great diner out, well Kal did – does, he showed it to me like…a few minutes ago so I could ask if you wanted to go there with me.”

Kara blinked, ducking her head and hissing at the gibberish of words that had toppled without end from her throat. She wasn’t extremely well versed in this.

“Um,” Conner, or Kon blinked, suspicious and all.

You know, as in the clone of her cousin Kara had just met three days ago and proceeded to punch her fist into his face which landed Conner through three very thick brick walls. See, her…well, their people had bad experiences with clones.

And Kara noticed the clone-ness of Kon and just acted. But now Kara would apologize and she would get to know the clone of her cousin because Kon was part of the little family she had left.

If he wanted to obviously, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. No need to drag it out, I just wanted to apologize – which I guess I should do, so I apologize!” Kara grinned and then clapped her hands together to curb the urge to punch her own fist through a wall, “For punching you, when I shouldn’t have; sorry about that.”

Kara rounded out in a short voice.

Still nothing, wow tough crowd – Kal had said Conner wasn’t irrational, or violent or a little unsettled in the head. Did he beautify the world again? Kara really hated it when he did that. Well, it was nice – it just left Kara a little unprepared.

“It’s uh,” Conner tried, “Okay. I’ve had worse,” he shrugged, shaking his head out of his funk. Kara wished she could do that.

He crossed his arms and there was a livid bruise on his elbow, did Kara do that? It’d been three days it should have healed by now and her stomach squirmed in discomfort, “I really am sorry,” Kara repeated.

Conner shrugged, shoulders staying up for a little while longer. “It’s really fine, what did you want again?” he cleared his throat. His eyes were a little too wide, like he hoped to achieve something but didn’t have a whole lot of hope for getting it.

Well, time to prove him wrong!

“Just if you wanted to go out, with me,” Kara quickly added, “To a diner. As a little apology for the whole,” Kara mimed her fist knocking into her cheek and laughed. Really shouldn’t have laughed – this secret identity thing was really messing with her head.

Guess her body still hadn’t concluded yet that Conner wasn’t an outsider and she could be herself, even while in human civilian clothes. It was like a reflex – this persona spiel, had to get that fixed!

“Like, right now?” Conner checked. He and Kal were actually quite different; something in the eyebrows maybe, was it the jaw? Definitely the darker glint in Kon’s cerulean orbs while Kal’s still beamed baby blue.  

Huh, maybe she could pinpoint that while they were out.

Kara sucked back her grin, “If you want?” she tried.

“Yeah,” Conner answered. He swallowed, “I can do that. Let me just leave a note for Canary,” Conner swiveled back into the house, jotted down something on the coffee table notepad and grabbed his jacket. “Where is this place?”

Kara focused on not floating in glee, “Not too far. Just a few blocks, we can walk – old school style. Is that a thing people say?” Kara checked. She’d been consuming nineties shows to get all her bases covered for being a human teenager on earth and it was coming along a bit slower than she’d intended.

Kon locked the door behind him, tucked his fists into his jacket and smiled at her somewhat shyly, “Not really,” he applied.

“Damn,” Kara mumbled. She’d said it to the cute coffee house dude in the morning. Oh well, her persona worked for a reason. They carried on further down the slim hallway and Kara opened the entrance door for Conner, “So,” she blinked up at the sun.

Conner glanced at her, seemingly interested.

Kara led the way to the diner, dodging past busy workers and almost tripping on a stray pebble – this is why people flew. “Why’d you live with Canary? What’s that backstory,” Kara’s smile shifted to a wince. She’d done it again hadn’t she?

Conner didn’t seem to blame her all that much. He shrugged, head lifted to take in the bright sunlight casting over his cheek. “She gave me a place when eh, Clark wouldn’t train me or…” he heaved a sigh and waved a hand. “That’s in the past but Dinah’s great and I realized its good, to keep the distinction between me and the gig, you know?”

Kal mentioned he hadn’t been altogether welcome when Kon first appeared. Sounded like that was an understatement – Kara sighed, the House of El really had to do better by Conner Kent.

“So,” Kara prompted, “What’s Dinah like? Is she sort of like the ‘cool mum’?” Kara thinks she did the correct quotation marks.

Conner sniggered, all kind in the scrunch of his nose.

“What, I saw it in that movie with the Wednesday pink girls,” Kara smiled back, wanting to be in on it. She’d heard that movie was an urban classic and well she wasn’t disappointed in the plot progression.

No wonder Kal was always making certain the school buses were properly put in place.

“I know the one,” Kon replied, lips still tilted. He shrugged, “I guess. Dinah’s cool but not like that, she’s always willing to talk and she understands me, puts me in my place when I need it. Got bad taste in men but other than that,” he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kon shrugged again.

Canary did sound cool. Kara actually really wanted to meet her now, to see if her cousin’s clone was getting the experience of having a Mother. She sniffed back any saddening thoughts, now was a time for happiness and cousin bonding!

“Bad taste, how?” Kara asked instead.

She skipped forward and opened the Diner door for her cousin, the little bell chiming as he nodded his head in thanks. Conner shrugged again, as he waited for her to pick a seat.

Kara picked by the window for the second best overheated, hard and barely cushioned bench. “As in Queen’s a douche on the best of days,” Conner replied, leaning back with contempt curling his lip like a hated hat you just couldn’t throw out.

“Is that…” Kara made a the twang of an arrow in a bow sound and Conner nodded, picking up his menu. “Huh, you know, I think I could have called that one,” she mused.

Conner sniggered. Kara curled golden blonde hair behind her ear and took care to not kick the fragile wood with her boots. They ordered easily enough and then descended into this painful silence.

It was just, they both wanted to get to know each other. They just didn’t know how without poking and treading all over the obvious.

It was a large part of them. Conner was the actual clone of her only living relative because the others…Kara inhaled, not the time for that. “So,” she tried, thinking about what she’d done lately, “Do people still say shizzle?”

Conner tilted his head, grateful and already fondly taking her in. “I don’t think ‘shizzle’ was really a thing,” he commented apologetically. Oh yeah, then she’d really made a lasting image on that coffee shop dude.

“I haven’t heard anyone say ‘yo mamma’ either,” Kara said, chin plopped on the palm of her hand. Kon snickered, ducking his head to skim a stray curl from his forehead. “I think the media’s lying to me,” Kara recognized.

Conner shrugged, “Not just to you,” he agreed.

Their food came and it was de-li-cious, as in greasy yet not to an extent a vanilla milkshake didn’t fix it and they’d finished three entire plates of chips within a dozen handfuls.

Conner had been partially laughing at the string of nineties slang that Kara wanted corrected when she noticed it again. She thinks her second burger had loosened her tongue, “Bro. The curl wants to stay,” Kara alerted.

Kon paused, “I’m getting a haircut soon,” he wiped the grease between his fingers. “Just keeps tickling me,” Conner’s face half shrugged.

Kara hummed, chewing on the complementary lettuce on her plate. “You could just grow it out,” Kara mentioned. Conner arched an eyebrow and the elder cousin blinked into life before her, “You don’t see my hair curling do you?” she pointed out.

Conner leaned back to fully appraise and Kara shook her hair out onto her collar.

“Everyone in our family had long hair,” Kara shrugged, diving past the suffocating flames for the golden treasure of memories. It was good to talk about them, keep them alive in her.

Kara sucked down on her milkshake straw and continued, “But the men in our family did have curlier hair,” she noted. “You think, testosterone makes the hair curlier?” That’s a very strange genetic signature.

“It does,” Conner answered, chewing down on the lone cucumber slices over their assorted plates. Kara really wasn’t a fan. “That and hormone sensitive hair follicles, such as a high number of follicular 5-A Reductase enzyme receptors.”

Kon didn’t understand where that had come from; he wasn’t all that bothered though. Maybe that was a natural occurrence for him – Kara had never met a sane clone, what was it like? “How are you so different from him?” Kara questioned, “All the other clones I’ve met were all…”

Kara lifted a clawed hand and bared her teeth. She’d had nightmares for years which loved mixing in with her newfound fears.

Kon shrugged, leaning back slightly while he pondered the correct answer with a look at the setting sunlight. “Clark didn’t tell you everything, did he?” Kon scuffed his boot with a heavy exhale.

“Probably wanted you to do it,” Kara agreed. Except Conner didn’t think that was it, an old insecurity cropping out into existence before he blinked and it was gone.

“I’m only half um, Clark,” Kon massaged his temple. “The people who created me made a full clone before me but he was…’growly’ as you put it. He’s on ice, at the moment,” Conner was saddened by that.

He still wanted to help his clone brother despite knowing that any life with a clone like that alive wouldn’t stand for any other lives around him. Kara smiled softly, “So what’s the other half?” she asked.

It couldn’t be too bad. Conner was great.

Conner pulled a face, “You’ll regret asking that,” he muttered. Kara doubted that. He exhaled and looked out the window, “It’s Lex Luther,” Con said.

“What,” Kara muttered.

Conner got it over with, “He was in charge of the program that created me,” he clarified. Conner wasn’t too upset, he’d made peace with it but his top lip still curled slightly in distaste.

“So,” Kara wondered thoughtfully, “You’re like their illegitimate love child?” If a villain would do that it would be Luther, her hand pressed against her lips as she pondered how Kal could have missed that.

“’Hate child’ is the politically correct term,” Conner muttered.

Kara blinked into a bright grin, “Wow that’s…that’s.” Conner arched an eyebrow – there was some Luther in the eyebrows! – “That’s incredible, do you understand what that means? It means we won’t die out, it means we can actually build a life on this planet!”

With that technology Kal could have the children his heart desired and Kara would have the option, the choice wasn’t just stolen from her like her planet! And she got a really fantastic cousin in the mix.

Conner held onto her fingers and Kara realized she should pipe her enthusiasm down, grimacing slightly as she squeezed back. His smile was light and pleased, like Kara had passed some invisible test when she hadn’t made him feel worse about his heritage.

“I think we need ice cream to celebrate this, when’s your birthday?” Kara slapped some bills down and slid out the booth, signaling the waiter, “You do have a birthday, right? You being here is worth celebrating,” she warned.

Conner shrugged, smiling down at Kara interlocking their elbows. “The team’s taken to celebrating my birthday on July fourth,” Conner replied, shoving the door open for the both of them. “When they rescued me,” Conner clarified.

“Well,” Kara patted Conner’s bicep, “You think they’ll mind if we celebrate twice?” she checked. Kara hadn’t met them yet, well except Robin who tagged along when Batman glared at her and Kara scowled back at him.

Kon shook his head while they headed towards a nearby ice cream parlor, weaving past lamps and pedestrians alike. “I think they’ll like the idea,” Conner added.

“They sound cool,” Kara prompted. It didn’t stick, “So, what they like?” she asked.

Conner smiled. Well, if they put that look there then they must be pretty darn special. Kara was glad to hear about them from the mouth of her family. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time;  
> Hope you enjoyed,  
> Thanks for reading,  
> And please,  
> Review! :D


End file.
